


三次Tony忍住没吃甜甜圈一次他没有

by Endless (Rainychung)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 21:13:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13532661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainychung/pseuds/Endless





	三次Tony忍住没吃甜甜圈一次他没有

01

刚结束了40个小时马拉松式工作的Tony闭着眼睛摸进了电梯间，然后再闭着眼睛摸到了厨房。

很好，咖啡的香味，就在右边，嗯，大概高一点的位置……嗯？

Tony皱着眉扑腾了两下爪子，再次摸到了某个光滑的富有弹性的东西。这可不是他的咖啡杯或者咖啡壶或者任何和咖啡有关的东西。Tony纠结着眉毛把另一只手也搭了过来，双手胡乱摸着试图搞清楚这个有着熟悉触感的东西是什么玩意。

类似圆柱型的，表面有一些凸起，按下去还能感觉到有搏动，嗯能感觉到有什么硬物在里面支撑着……

“Tony。”Steve无奈地看着连眼睛都睁不开的恋人，把他搭在自己拿着咖啡杯的胳膊上的两只不安分的爪子拨下去，然后把杯子凑到他嘴边。

对咖啡因的渴望让Tony本能地张开嘴，一口、两口……第三口呢！？

“最多两口，你现在需要睡觉。”Steve把杯子放下，上前半步将Tony抱在怀里。

“咖啡！”Tony一头栽在Steve的胸口，手却还坚持着往Steve身后伸出试图去摸杯子。

“听话Tony。”Steve半抱着把Tony往外带，不过得不到咖啡因的天才顿时化身一个三岁小孩正手舞足蹈地胡闹着。

一股凉意猛地袭来让Tony的动作愣了一下，Steve亲了亲Tony的头发，伸手试图把被Tony意外拉开的冰箱门关上。

“甜甜圈！”Tony猛地睁开眼睛推开Steve把大半个身子都埋在了冰箱门后，“双倍巧克力糖霜！棒呆了！”Tony拿起甜甜圈正要一口咬下的时候，身后传来了Steve的咳嗽声。

“去，睡，觉。”Steve抱着胸一脸严肃道。

Tony缩了缩身子，把半张脸埋在了冰箱门后。“我饿！”

两人就这么你看我我看你，直到Tony抵不住寒意打了个喷嚏，Steve才伸手把人从门后揪了出来。

“我饿！”Tony瞪着眼睛抗议道。

“我这不就准备给你做吃的吗？”Steve说着从冰箱里拿出鸡蛋和培根。

Tony哼哼了两声一脸不情愿的样子。Steve宠溺地揉了揉他的头发在他的鼻尖上落下一个吻。“乖，去客厅坐着等我。”

Tony又哼哼了两声，默默地把甜甜圈放回盒子里关上冰箱门。这时他的眼睛不经意地扫到了一旁的咖啡杯，他露出了一个得意的笑容，趁着Steve背对着他时伸出手去拿……

“嘿！”Tony看着那只凭空出现的大手一把拿起咖啡杯然后把里面的液体统统倒进洗手盆里，不满地抗议道。

“听话，出去坐着休息一会儿。”Steve有些心疼地看着Tony布满血丝的眼睛，他知道Tony刚完成的那个技术升级很重要而且很紧急所以他才会同意让他加班熬夜，可现在看来，他还是后悔当时的决定了。

“You’re the boss.”Tony嘴里抱怨身体倒是诚实地上前去给了Steve一个吻，然后摇摇晃晃地走到客厅倒在沙发上。

“嘿蠢铁罐别倒在我身上！”Clint一脸嫌弃地推开Tony然后把抱枕塞在他怀里。

Tony呢喃了几句就抱着抱枕倒在另一边，Steve出来的时候正好看到他的口水把布料都打湿了一大片。

“Tony？”Steve放下碟子蹲在沙发面前，手指温柔地插进Tony的发间蹭了蹭他的头皮。

“嗯……”Tony从鼻子里发出一声类似小猫咕哝的声音，慢慢地睁开眼睛。

“吃点东西吧。”Steve扶起Tony，Clint不知道什么时候离开了，Steve干脆坐在了他刚刚坐的地方。

Tony端起桌上的盘子靠在Steve的怀里大口大口地吃着炒蛋和煎培根，Steve用纸巾擦了擦他泛着油光的嘴唇，然后搂着Tony回到房间。

“一起睡。”Tony像只八爪鱼一样缠着Steve的手和腿，用尽了全身的力气把人往床上带。

Steve拗不过他只好让Jarvis帮忙把客厅和厨房收拾一下，随后调整了一下姿势让Tony趴在了自己身上。

“嗯哼，美国队长牌人形抱枕。”Tony笑着咬了咬Steve的下巴，“他们一定羡慕死我了……”

“快睡吧。”Steve微笑着吻了吻Tony的额头，很快，两人的呼吸都变得平稳。

 

02

Steve被神盾派去出任务因此这几天没人管的Tony终于有机会试图用咖啡溺死自己，当然最后还是由Jarvis和Natasha共同阻止了这个悲剧的发生。

“听着Tony，我不管你想怎么样但请不要连累我到时候被队长骂。”Natasha一边捆绑着Tony的双腿一边说，然后轻而易举地把人扛在身上，无视被棉布条堵住嘴巴的Tony发出的嗯嗯哼哼的声音，直接把人带回房间扔在床上，然后从天知道什么地方抽出一个注射剂给Tony打了一针安神剂，“现在，你给我好好睡觉。”

看着床上的天才科学家像个小孩子一样瞪着眼睛扭动着身子，Natasha无奈又好笑地揉了揉眉心，一直到所有动静都消失，她确认Tony已经熟睡后才松开所有的布条皮带，然后离开了房间。

“晚安，Tony。”

Tony醒过来的时候已经是第二天中午，托安神剂的福，他睡了将近十二个小时。

“Steve还没回来吗？”Tony记得Steve的任务明明是到今天早上结束的，这个点他应该在寝室和他火辣的丈夫来一场火辣的性爱才对。

“神盾局那边刚来的消息，因为出了点意外队长要到明天才能到家。”

“什么？”Tony一脸你在逗我，“Steve没受伤吧？J，黑进神盾的系统让我看看这到底是怎么回事。”而话音刚落，Steve的电话就打了过来，“Steve？你怎么样了？”

“Tony我没事，我就来跟你说一声抱歉我得明天才能回来。”Steve看起来在一个会议室里，不过是一个像被Hulk刚刚大闹了一场的会议室，“我得把这里收拾干净。”

“那，好吧。”Tony扁扁嘴，“你没事就好，我等你回来。”

“好，那明天见，爱你Tony。”

“爱你。”确认Steve没事的Tony在洗漱过后离开了房间。长时间没有进食的他揉着咕噜咕噜叫个不停的肚子来到了厨房。

一盒甜甜圈，一桶小甜饼，美国队长爱心牌三文治，美国队长爱心牌意大利面，美国队长爱心牌无糖芝士蛋糕。Tony盯着冰箱好了一会儿，然后把门掩了掩遮住了身后的摄像头，然后一脸得意地把手伸向甜甜圈……

“sir……”突然响起的优雅英音把Tony吓得一头撞在了冰箱门框上，“……队长曾经说过如果你能坚持三天不吃甜甜圈就会给你奖励。”

Tony吃痛地揉了揉自己的额头，怨恨地盯着门框上的摄像头，该死的他为什么要给冰箱装摄像头！

“我又不是小孩子！谁要他的奖励了！”Tony愤愤不平地看着冰箱里的那盒甜甜圈，他才不知道三天前Steve偷偷在网上买了很多小玩具所以他一点也没有在期待Steve说的奖励会是什么！一点也不！

“为你骄傲，sir。”看到Tony关上冰箱门的Jarvis这么说。

Tony已经难得去和他的AI管家争论到底谁才是他的主人他应该站在谁那边这种没有意义的问题了。他只是突然想起自己小时候，Howard因为工作繁忙所以一直都是Jarvis照顾他的那段时间，那位金发和蔼又幽默的管家总是无条件地满足他所有的要求。还记得有一次Tony因为Howard又一次的无视而发脾气闹别扭说要把全纽约的甜甜圈都买下来时，Jarvis还就真的带他一家店一家店地走，把Tony最爱吃的甜甜圈全部都买了下来。还好小时候他胃口不大，三四个甜甜圈就已经是极限了，不然Tony 猜Jarvis能真的走遍整个纽约。

 

03

Peter从课室出来的时候就发现走廊的尽头围了一大群人，他先是一愣然后猛地冲进人群挤到最里面气喘吁吁地把正在热情地给学生签名的Tony一把拉到了教学楼外面。

“嘿慢点，小子……”Tony还没反应过来是怎么一回事，他就已经来了一个完全陌生的地方，看起来像是学校里某个不起眼的角落一样。

“Mr. Stark，我不是跟你说过要低调吗！”Peter一脸无语道。

“呃，我猜低调这个词跟我绝缘？”Tony笑着拍拍Peter的肩膀，“好啦放轻松点年轻人，我给你带了最新升级的战衣，你赶紧试试。”

“其实我本来可以去大楼试的。”Peter无奈道，但还是欣喜地接过了包裹，迅速换上后他试着做了几个空翻，顺便发射了一下蛛网，这还真的很不错，“这棒呆了，谢谢你，Mr. Stark！”

“小意思。”Tony笑道，其实他今天就是想出来走走，他也不是每天都宅在家里的嘛，“你吃饭了吗，我知道这附近有家不错的餐厅，走吧。”

“等等。”Peter拉住了Tony，双眼闪着期待的光芒，“那个，你要不要跟我去学校餐厅吃？”

Tony眨了眨眼睛，花了三秒确定自己没有幻听后反问：“你是认真的吗？”

“其实我们餐厅厨师的手艺还是不错的！”Peter兴奋道。

“Well……”Tony抽了抽嘴角，最后还是点头道，“好吧，我们去食堂餐厅。”

结果证实我们的纽约好邻居蜘蛛侠先生是不会欺骗民众，虽然比不上Steve的手艺，但饭菜的味道还是相当出众，以至于等解决完正餐后，Tony还忍不住往甜品区那里逛了一下。

“我们学校的甜品也很好吃的，芝士蛋糕和布丁都是首选……啊！今天有巧克力彩虹糖霜甜甜圈！”Peter几乎整个人都贴在了玻璃上，“这个超级超级好吃的！Mr. Stark，你要不要尝一个？”

“当然……”Tony下意识脱口而出要说好，可想想Steve给他定下的一天一个甜甜圈的规矩，再想想今天已经被自己消耗了的份额，只能硬生生地把“好”字吞回肚子里，“不用了……就剩最后一个了，你吃吧。”

“Mr. Stark你真是个好人！”Peter感激道，然后迅速跟阿姨买下了甜甜圈三两口就吃完末了还舔了舔手指。

Tony揉了揉自己的小心脏，突然无比后悔今天要出门的决定了。

“Peter，我还有点事我就先走了，下次见吧。”

“好的Mr. Stark，慢走，下次见！”

在回大楼的路上，Tony还在念念不忘着那个没能吃到的甜甜圈，越想越饿越想越不甘心，以至于当他在看到Steve的瞬间就猛地扑了上去全然不顾客厅里还有别的人在。

“天啊铁罐你注意一下这里是公共场合好吗！”Clint一脸要瞎了的模样，Natasha倒是一如既往地无视两人，Thor在一旁哈哈大笑，而Bruce则默默地拿起了报纸假装什么都看不到。

“我的大厦我做主！”Tony对Clint做了一个鬼脸，然后拉着Steve进了厨房，“我们需要谈谈。”

Steve有些好奇地挑了挑眉毛，鉴于他才是那个总说这句话的人。

“Steve，Steveeeeeee~！”Tony突然像一只树熊一样抱住了Steve，把头埋在他傲人的胸肌里用力地蹭了蹭，“我们商量一下关于甜甜圈的事情好不好，嗯？”

原来是在打这个主意。Steve笑着摇了摇头，把Tony从身上扒下来免得他窒息身亡，道：“你想怎么商量？”

“一天一个太少了，不如两天三个吧？”Tony眨巴着大眼睛努力憋出一点水光。

“不行。”Steve笑着说。Tony于是更加努力地憋出更多的水光，并且咬着嘴唇做出一副可怜的样子。

“Tony你这是作弊。”Steve无奈叹气，他明知道自己受不了他这个样子。

“Steveeeee~！”Tony一脸就要哭出来的样子。

“不行就是不行Tony。”Steve揉了揉Tony的头发，“这东西对你身体没什么好处，一天一个已经是极限了。”

“一个甜甜圈都不给我！你不爱我了Steve！”Tony大呼小叫道。

“Tony。”Steve头疼地看着自家只有三岁的恋人，“你已经不是小孩子了，要学会自制。”

“连甜甜圈都不能吃，我还不如当个孩子呢！”

“Tony。”Steve沉下声音来一脸不赞同地看着开始无理取闹的Tony。

最不喜欢Steve的美国队长牌皱皱脸的Tony不开心地哼了一声，示威一样打开冰箱门拿出了那盒甜甜圈。

“Tony！”Steve的眉头皱得更厉害了，Tony还不怀疑它们能直接夹死一只蚊子。

“我的大厦，我的冰箱，我的甜甜圈，我想吃就吃！”Tony哼哼着从盒子里拿出一个甜甜圈大口咬下，恶狠狠地盯着Steve把它们吞进肚子里。可谁知道突然一阵绿光把Tony包住了，Steve吓了一跳伸手就要把人拉出来，可没想到手被反弹了出去。

“Avengers Assem……”话还没说完，那道绿光就缓缓地消失了，“……ble.”Steve惊讶地看着眼前的这个棕发大眼的孩子哑口无言。而听到Steve声音跑过来的复仇者们也都是一脸懵逼。

 

04

“Loki！”Thor最先反应过来大喊道。

“嘿嘿嘿，别这么凶大个子，明明就是他自己说想当个孩子，我不过是实现了他的愿望而已。”Loki在角落现身笑道，“你们放心，他没事，就是变回了五岁小孩，明天就好了。”说完就消失在角落里。

“吾友们我很抱歉。”

“这不是你的错，你不用自责。”Steve安慰道，“Jarvis？Tony还好吗？”

“根据扫描结果，sir身体状况良好，就是有点饿了。”

“饿？”众人闻言都低头去看Tony，只见他已经拿出了盒子里的甜甜圈一脸幸福地吃了起来。

“Jarvis？”五岁的Tony声音听起来奶声奶气的，很是可爱，“甜甜圈买的不错！”

“这是我应该做的。”Jarvis的声音听起来比平时温柔了不少。

“呃，Tony？”Steve蹲下身子试图把甜甜圈盒子从Tony手里接过来，却没想到小Tony往后退了一步还把盒子收在背后，一脸警惕地看着Steve。

“你是谁？”Tony·誓死保护甜甜圈·Stark做出了他力所能及的最严肃的表情问。

“呃……”我该怎么介绍自己？告诉他我的名字吗？可万一Tony不知道呢？难道要跟他说我是美国队长？Steve一时不知道该怎么回答。

“sir，这位是Steve Rogers先生也就是美国队长。”Jarvis及时道。

“美国队长？”Tony愣了愣，显然有点不太相信，“你是美国队长？”

“是的Tony，我是美国队长。”Steve微笑道。

“唔……”Tony咬着手指一脸纠结，“我才不信！”他突然这样说，“Daddy如果找到你了他就不会不理我了！可是他，他……”Tony说着说着突然就低下了头，小小的拳头攒得紧紧的。

“Tony……”Steve看着Tony这样又是自责又是心疼的，他不禁想到如果当年自己没有被冰封，或许Tony就能有一个快乐童年。但转念一想，如果他当年没有被冰封，现在也就不会和Tony在一起了，所以都是Howard的错，他怎么可以因为自己就不管Tony呢！

“Tony，我真的是美国队长。”Steve小心翼翼地摸了摸Tony的头发，“你要看看我的盾牌吗？”

“你有盾牌？”Tony惊喜地抬头。

“当然有，走吧，我带你去看看。”Steve笑道。

看到了正版美国队长盾牌后的Tony立刻就接受了Steve就是美国队长这个事实，兴奋地拉着Steve在椅子上坐下要抱抱之类的。

“看来不管是哪个年龄段的铁罐最爱的都是我们的好队长啊。”Clint斜靠在门口笑道。

Steve因为这句话不禁脸红了红，但说实话他也觉得很开心。虽然他也知道Tony小时候很崇拜美国队长，但当真的看到小时候的Tony看着自己眼里发光的兴奋表情时，那种欣喜和满足的感觉还是比想象中的要幸福。

“饿……”小孩子的体力总是消耗得特别快，因此才没过多久，Tony就皱着一张笑脸喊饿了。

“也差不多到晚餐时间了，你们看着Tony，我去做饭吧。”Steve说着就把Tony从腿上抱下来放在地上，可他才刚站起来，Tony就伸手抱住了他的腿。

“队长，我给你们叫外卖吧。”Jarvis贴心道。

“好的，Tony你想吃什么？”Steve把Tony抱起来让他坐在自己的手臂上。

“甜甜圈！”Tony不假思索道。

“Tony，甜甜圈不能当晚饭吃。”Steve温柔道，心想原来Tony对甜甜圈的执念是从小养起的，难怪这么深。

“那就再加个芝士蛋糕！蓝莓苹果派！巧克力布丁！还有棉花糖！”

“Tony，这些都不能当晚餐，我们吃意大利面好吗？”

“不要意大利面，我想吃比萨！”

“好，那就比萨！”

“还有我刚才说的那些都要！”

“行，但你一定要先吃比萨吃饱了。”

“唔……好吧。”

Steve赞赏地亲了亲Tony的小鼻子，然后抱着人走出了房间。

然而Steve显然小看了Tony对于甜甜圈的执着，又或者说对于Tony来说，他永远有第二个胃是专门供甜甜圈用的。

“不行Tony，你今天已经吃了两个甜甜圈了。”Steve挡在Tony和甜甜圈之间皱眉道。

“我要吃，我饿！”Tony皱着鼻子一脸不开心道。

“不行就是不行。”Steve抱着胸一脸没得商量。

“Jarvis！？”Tony生气道。

“我很抱歉sir，队长说的确实有道理。”

“叛徒！Jarvis！你这个叛徒！”Tony大喊着，猛地从沙发上站起来跳到桌子上。

“Tony！”Steve手疾眼快地把人抓回来按在抱枕上，“Nope.”

“真的不行？”Tony瞪大了眼睛问。

“真的不行。”Steve摇摇头道。

Tony的表情一下子从生气转到委屈，眼眶以肉眼可见的速度红了起来，紧接着豆大的眼泪一颗一颗地往下掉。“坏人，呜……你们都是坏人！我讨厌美国队长我讨厌Jarvis！我要吃甜甜圈！甜甜圈！”

从来没见过Tony哭的Steve一下子手足无措，只能不断地拿纸巾去给Tony擦眼泪。

“走开！我讨厌你！”Tony拳打脚踢地阻挡着Steve的进一步靠近，稚嫩的童声因为哭泣和大喊变得有些沙哑，听得Steve心里很是难受。

“好了好了别哭了别哭了，就一个，最多只能再吃一个。”Steve缴械投降道。

“真的？”Tony抽着鼻子问。

“真的。”Steve给他擦了擦鼻涕笑道。

“美国队长万岁！”Tony破涕为笑冲上前去给了Steve一个大大的吻，然后从盒子里拿起了一个甜甜圈心满意足地咬了一大口。

吃完甜甜圈Tony也就累得小脑袋一耷一耷地坐在沙发上，Steve把他抱起的时候不小心吵醒了他。

“嗯……cap？”Tony迷迷糊糊地扒着Steve的脸问。

“叫我Steve。”Steve吻了吻Tony的鼻子，把人抱回他们房间的浴室里。

“Steve。”Tony也学Steve一样吻了吻他的鼻子，“洗澡？”

“嗯。”Steve把Tony放下替他把衣服脱掉，然后也把自己的衣服脱掉，再抱着他坐进浴缸里。别想太多Steve才没有恋童癖只是因为这是个双人浴缸，宽度和深度都比普通的浴缸要大，Steve是怕Tony不小心溺水才决定要一起洗的。

水面上飘着两个塑料玩偶，一个是蓝色的美国队长，还有一个是红色的钢铁侠，这是去年一次他们去游乐场时Steve射击射中的奖品。

“美国队长！”Tony兴奋地拿起美国队长玩偶捏了捏，“这是谁？”他好奇地拿起了钢铁侠玩偶捏了捏。

“这是钢铁侠。”Steve笑着蹭了蹭Tony的头发，“他是美国队长的好队友。”

“我怎么没听说他？”Tony疑惑道，“他厉害吗？”

“最厉害了。”Steve由衷地赞美道。

“不不不，最厉害的是美国队长，他也就排第二吧。”Tony一脸认真道。

Steve忍不住笑了，他真想看看Tony听到小时候的自己说这番话的时候会是什么表情。

“他们两个并列第一吧。”Steve抱起Tony又亲了一口，他喜欢小Tony身上还没有完全褪去的牛奶味，和长大后的Tony身上的机油和咖啡味不一样，但都能带给他同样的安心，“Tony，我能问你一个问题吗？”

“当然。”

“你为什么这么喜欢吃甜甜圈？”小孩子对于甜食的热爱Steve是可以理解的，但Tony都这么大了，为什么还这么喜欢吃甜甜圈呢，而且重点是他对于其他的甜食都不太感冒唯独对甜甜圈无法割舍。

“因为Daddy总给我买甜甜圈啊！”Tony笑道，“Daddy虽然工作很忙，可是每次回家他都会给我带甜甜圈的！”

大概是因为你有了甜甜圈就不会去烦他了吧。Steve忍不住这么想，突然觉得心里又是一阵痛。

“所以我觉得，Daddy其实还是很喜欢我的对吧？”Tony突然有点不太确定地说。

“当然，当然。”Steve肯定道，“你是他最最骄傲的孩子，他当然喜欢你。”

Tony听到后开心地笑着点头。“我也喜欢Daddy，喜欢Steve！”

从浴室里出来的时候Tony已经趴在Steve的肩上睡着了，Steve轻手轻脚地抱着他上床替他盖好被子，在Tony的发旋落下一吻，道了晚安后也跟着睡了。

第二天早上，Tony再睁眼的时候就已经恢复了原样，他显然不太记得自己身上都发生了些什么，自然也不记得昨晚的事，只是好奇为什么自己赤身裸体而Steve却穿着睡衣，这可不太正常。

“Tony？”Steve看到Tony变回来后松了一口气，“你还好吗？有没有哪里不舒服？”

Tony摇了摇头，把自己挤进Steve怀里然后七手八脚地开始脱对方的衣服。

“Tony？”Steve一脸疑惑，但也算配合地把衣服都脱掉了。

“早晨性爱是最棒的。”Tony翻身跨坐在Steve的腰上舔着嘴唇道。

“别闹，待会还要去开会呢。”Steve皱着眉把人拉下来。

“老古董。”Tony不满地戳了戳Steve的胸肌。

Steve握住Tony不安分的手凑到嘴边亲了亲。“对了，有件事我想跟你说。”

“什么？”

“关于甜甜圈，我觉得两天三个也不是不能接受。”Steve笑道。

Tony眨了眨眼睛，然后兴奋地从床上坐起来。“真的？不能反悔哦！别，我还是趁现在先去吃两个不然你待会就后悔了。”

“嘿Tony！你要先吃早餐！”Steve伸手就要阻止可显然Tony的速度更快，看着光着屁股消失在房门口的钢铁侠，美国队长一脸无奈地揉了揉眉心，“你好歹先把衣服穿上啊……”

 

全文完

 

彩蛋1

“耶稣啊！我的眼睛！啊！我的眼睛！”Clint惨叫着从厨房连滚带爬地出来，还不忘带上自己的小甜饼。

“我有的你没有吗？大惊小怪的。”Tony·全裸的·Stark一脸悠闲地靠在冰箱旁吃着他的草莓甜甜圈和芝士奶冻甜甜圈。

 

彩蛋2

“Tony？”Steve觉得有什么奇怪的东西套在了自己的分身上，下意识地就要抬起身子去看。

“躺着躺着。”Tony把Steve按回了床上，手指把那个甜甜圈往下按了按，融化的巧克力沾在了Steve的身上，看起来色情又美味，“我早就想这么试试了……”说着Tony伸出舌头把那些巧克力一点一点地舔干净。

 

真·全文完


End file.
